A Forbidden Love At Victoria Academy
by Crazyinlove21
Summary: Bella and Edward met at a club and had an immediate connection, their romance was short lived. Until fate has them meet again, the only problem being that he is her teacher
1. Chapter 1

I was looking in the mirror and checking my watch, typical for them to be late. I was been waiting for Alice and Rosalie for half an hour now. We were heading out to the hottest new club in New York, Forks. I was wearing the outfit that Alice and Rosalie had picked out for me earlier, I could hardly breathe the dress was so tight. It was Herve Leger and I loved it, it was a golden colour that brought out the golden specks in my brown eyes (according to Rosalie). I heard the doorbell ring, only an hour late, much better than normal I thought to myself. I rushed to the door with much care which was necessary because I was wearing heels that made me look like a deer on ice.

After the necessary hugs and oohs and aahs about each others outfits (me looking unbearably plain next to the other two) we all clambered into Alice's yellow Porsche. She raced to the club and pulled up outside handing her keys to the valet who goggled at her and Rosalie. The rushed over to the bouncer as if she had known him for years and he lifted the rope allowing us through ahead of the possible hundreds of people dutifully queuing. As we made our way inside I could feel the bass pumping through me giving me a strange exhilaration. Rosalie grabbed me and pulled me over to the bar, a sense of dread growing inside of me as I knew she was intending to get me drunk. A farewell to Summer she said something to tide me over during our time at Victoria Academy just outside of New York. She had four shots lined up and both Alice and Rosalie downed their shots looking expectantly at me to finish the last two. Alice was the designated driver and alcohol didn't affect Rosalie like it should so they were plying me with drinks. After about forty minutes of being in the club I was starting to feel a little woozy so Rosalie dragged me away from the bar while Alice chatted to a slightly older blonde haired man. Rosalie tugged me into the pit of sweaty and grinding people. I lost my inhibitions and just let the music take me over. Rosalie had started dancing with bunch of guys that were clearly infatuated when I first felt his gaze on me. I looked deep into his green eyes across the dance floor, his gaze was scorching and made it seem like he wanted to devour me. For some reason this increased my confidence, something I usually leave at school. With his gaze on me I gave myself over to the music once again, I started swaying my hips with my already short skirt riding up even higher but I didn't care I just kept moving.

EPOV

The guys had convinced me to go to this new club with them before I went to start teaching at the exclusive Victoria Academy, something that not many recent college graduates could achieve. We were going to this new club called Forks. It was packed when we arrived but Jasper's Dad owned the place so we were granted immediate access. We had been at the club for a couple of hours and I was ready to just head home seeing as this 'guy's' night had ended with me sitting alone. I saw her at that moment and I was transfixed, she had long brown hair and was dancing like she didn't have a care in the world. She looked up at that moment and had clearly caught me staring, I was embarrassed at first but then she held my eye contact and kept dancing. I knew what I had to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy reading it. I'm not sure about the changing of POVs yet, let me know what you think**

**Crazyinlove21**

**EPOV**

I made my way over to her as if I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, holding her eye contact the whole time. Her confidence in doing so was so sexy it just added to my excitement. As I reached her I put my hands on her tiny waist and pulled her flush against me, she spun so she has her back to my chest. She kept swaying her hips so my new rock hard tool was pressing into her back, this clearly didn't distract her because she kept moving against me getting me so worked up. I moved one of my hands so it was just resting against the underside of her perfect tits causing her to push harder against me. I groaned knowing that I had to be alone with her. I tugged on her hand and she came with me willingly.

**BPOV**

I knew what I was doing to him and similarly what he was doing to me so when he tugged on my hand I knew that I would seem like a slut if anyone found out but in that moment I couldn't bring myself to care. So I let him lead me upstairs where I knew it was much quieter, as we reached the top of the stairs he pulled me into an alcove. His face was briefly flooded with light which allowed me to admire his perfect features with high cheekbones, piercing green eyes and perfectly kissable lips. As he pulled me into this alcove and without uttering a word pushed me up against the wall pressing his lips to mine. I tried to feel indignant but I was absorbed with the feeling of his lips on mine, wild with abandon I hooked one of my legs around his hips. To an outsider we must look like we are having sex especially with the groans coming from this stranger's mouth. This guy that I had only seen less that fifteen minutes ago brought something out in me, so without realising what I was doing I reached down to touch his hard member that was pressing against my inner thigh (something that I have never done before) I traced the outline through his trousers. He hissed in an obvious attempt to control what was going on as he started sucking my neck, something that I knew would leave a mark. Any longer like this and I know that I would have given myself over to him but at that moment I heard Alice's shrill voice calling my name and realised that my phone was buzzing in my pocket. Waking from my dazed state I realised how close I was to losing my innocence and I rushed away from this stranger without even exchanging names. I rushed over to Alice who explained that we had to get Rosalie home as she had gotten into some drinking contest with someone Alice described as a bear and that as a result was completely drunk. As this said 'bear' made his way over to us I understood what Alice was saying he was huge and he also had Rose draped across his arms telling him that she could still beat him at this said drinking contest. Alice and I giggled leading the way to the curb where Alice's porsche was awaiting us. I woke up the next morning and my head was pounding and spinning at the thought that I would never see that guy from the bar last night. I was too stupid to even pause to get his number, not that it would matter as I was heading back to Victoria Island, sorry Academy and that meant it would be practically impossible for me to see him on a regular basis. Just as I was adjusting to being awake i heard Alice squealing my name and shouting that we would be leaving in an hour and that she had already packed for me, obviously. An hour later we all made it into my black Range Rover (as I was the only one allowed to take my car to school) barely managing to get all of our luggage in as Alice had majorly over-packed for all three of us. Three hours and too many fries later as it was necessary to stop off at McDonalds on the way we arrived at our own prison.

**EPOV**

The images of last night still rushing through my mind I drove mindlessly for 2 hours when my baby brother Emmett phoned me telling me that he had already arrived and that I should stop driving like a pussy and catch up to him. As I pulled up to the school I was impressed it was ultra modern and there were kids already running all over the place and I knew that I would be in for a crazy year. As I pulled up to the main entrance I saw a massive black Range Rover parked close by with my brother already in some sort of fight with an Amazonian blonde pulled slightly to the side whilst by the boot there were several guys practically tripping over themselves to talk to... THE GIRL FROM LAST NIGHT?! I blinked several times thinking that because I had spent so much time thinking about her that I was imagining things. But I wasn't I had nearly fucked a potential student what a great start to the school year.


End file.
